


Shiny

by Jetainia



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Sasha gets bored and figures out a way to use the glitter she was never going to use for the mural she was never going to get around to making.
Relationships: pre Jonathon Sims/Martin Blackwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Monthly Challenges for All (2019)





	Shiny

Martin walked into the Archives breakroom and almost walked back out in search for the breakroom assuming he’d entered the wrong room. But there was the kettle, the annoying microwave, the tiny fridge, and the small table with five chairs. Sasha sat on one of the chairs and waved eagerly at him.

“Martin! Do you like it?”

Martin stared around the suddenly bright and shining room in silence for a moment. “Uh…yes?” A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he quickly asked, “What happened to Jon?”

There was no way Jonathon Sims would have allowed the shower of glitter that now graced their breakroom and Martin’s only theory was that he was deathly ill or been fired and that Martin would never see him again, never get up the courage to—he broke off his thoughts; it was best to never think like that when in close proximity to Jon. Sasha choked a little on her drink as she laughed.

“Jon’s fine! He’s sleeping in his office and I had some glitter that I was never going to use from a mural I was going to make at some point. It was in my bag to drop off at a charity shop after work but then I saw the break room and I figured, hey, why not. And now you see the results.”

Tim pushed past him into the breakroom then, heading straight to the fridge to pull out his lunch and throwing it in the microwave. “I better not be eating sparkles, Sasha. I have no desire to have glittery insides like you do.”

Sasha grinned and waggled her eyebrows. “You sure, Tim?”

“Oh, shove off, Sasha.”

Sasha shrugged, “Your choice.”

Martin finally stepped fully into the room and cautiously made his way over to the kettle to refill his mug. His hands became covered with glitter when he picked up the kettle to fill it up and he spent the time waiting for it to boil trying to get rid of the small stubborn flecks. His already colourful mug sparkled when he picked up—full of steaming tea once more.

He smiled as he picked up the other cup of tea he’d made and ignored Tim’s ribbing and Sasha’s encouragements. He was quiet as he entered Jon’s office, trying not to wake up the Head Archivist who was here almost as much as Martin—which was saying something considering Martin lived in the Archives now.

Jon was sprawled over his desk and Martin felt a slight stab of guilt for appropriating the cot he knew Jon would otherwise be able to use. He had no other real choice though, the thought of Jane Prentiss and her worms kept him hidden in the Archives in fear. The nights were filled with terror as he remembered the weeks spent holed up in his flat, and warmth as he imagined (and tried to stop himself from imagining) the distant sounds of Jon working were happening in a home they shared together and that soon Jon would finish up and join Martin in bed.

Still, dreams were dreams and hopefully Jon was having some nice ones right now. He placed down the cup of tea and resisted the urge to move his hand through Jon’s grey-streaked hair. Instead he left the slightly sparkling mug on the desk and walked out to return to work.


End file.
